Armin
by black roses 00
Summary: Armin Challenge CS05. Warning : OOT & OOC MEGA MEDNESS, AU, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU!, EYD KACAU, NO BASHING CHARA, JANGAN MENGHARAPKAN LEBIH DARI SAYA. diambil dari kisah kehidupan saya pada hari senin tanggal 7 Oktober 2013. ceritanya Easy kok! Jam berapa ini? Pasti Bibi Carla sedang masak buat bekal! Kalau begitu aku bangun mandi aja dulu.


_Jam berapa ini?_

_Hmm?_

_Pasti Bibi Carla sedang masak buat bekal! _

_Kalau begitu aku bangun mandi aja dulu._

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Hajime Iseyama**

**Warning : OOT, OOC, AU, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU!, EYD KACAU, NO BASHING CHARA, JANGAN MENGHARAPKAN LEBIH DARI SAYA.**

**Rate : T**

**Dedikasi untuk Armin Challenge CS05!**

* * *

**Armin**

**By : Black Roses 00**

* * *

"Oh, Armin. Kau baru bangun cepat mandi sana."

"Iya Bibi Carla, aku kuncir dulu rambutku supaya tidak basah."

"Ya seterah kamu aja, yang penting cepat nanti jam 5 kamu pergi sendiri. Paman Grisha sakit jadi tidak bisa antar kamu sampai depan." Jelas Carla sibuk di dapur.

"Oh, Oke. Emangnya paman sakit apa?" tanya Armin yang sedang ambil handuk.

"Biasa masuk angin. Sudah kamu mandi sana."

"Iya."

Armin mandi dan Carla sibuk di dapur membuat bekal untuk ketiga anak yang tinggal di rumah ini.

Sekitar 10 menit, Armin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di tubuhnya. Armin langsung menuju meja makan dan meminum susu hangat untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Kemudian sekitar 10 menit mengeringkan baju dan 15 menit untuk memakai bajunya.

'_Hmm... hari ini senin pelajarannya Bahasa, Matematika, PKN, dan Komputer. Tugas apa ya? Power Point presentasi sudah, Pidato sudah buat, Power Point lagi juga sudah. Air minum juga sudah. Dompet dan payung oke. Oh Letop dan HARDISK sama Charge hp juga oke. Bearti tinggal pakai sepatu, makanan dan gosok gigi.' _Armin bergumam dalam hati sambil melakukan pekerjaannya.

Setelah gosok gigi, memasukan bekal ke dalam tas dan memakai sepatu, Amin berangkat ke sekolah. Tidak lupa meminta uang jalan.

Oya perjalanan dari rumah Paman Grisha ke Sekolah Armin lumayan jauh untuk jalan kaki dan memakan waktu satu jam lebih sepuluh menit dengan angkutan umum.(1)

* * *

"Anak-anak, kemarin sudah sampai mana mencatatnya?"

"Sampai sini ibu." Jawab Connie sambil menunjukan buku catatannya.

Crista selaku guru bahasa hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Tolong nak, LCDnya dinyalain." Pinta Crista ke anak yang lain. "Sekalian maju satu persatu untuk membacakan pidato, kata sambutan atau khotba. Siapa yang ingin maju duluan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Saya ibu." Sasha maju kedepan dan membacakan kata sambutan.

Sementara Armin mengoreksi pidatonya. Armin merasa cukup lama membiarkan semua temennya maju dan tidak ada yang maju, akhirnya Armin memutuskan maju untuk membaca pidato.

"Namamu siapa nak?" tanya Crista.

"Armin Arlert." Jawab Armin.

"Silakan."

Armin mengangguk dan menbacakan pidatonya.

Setalah selesai membacakan pidatonya, Armin kembali duduk.

Waktu terus bergulir. Semua anak mencatat apa yang di tampilkan slide melalu LCD, hanya Armin dan beberapa murid tidak mencatat karena malas dan terlalu buru-buru.

Waktu bel dan Armin memakan bekalnya dan meminjam catatan.

* * *

"Ayo yang remed ke kiri dan yang tak remed ke kanan." Kali ini Berthold selaku guru Matematika berkuasa di kelas. "Oya Armin, utangnya Jumat saja ya."

"Utang?" tanya Armin sedikit lupa.

"Iya, kamu kemarin ulangan dapat 100 makanya saya kasih coklat balasannya." Jelas Berthold.

"Oh." Armin hanya dapat ber'oh' ria mendegarnya.

"Yang remed kerjakan soalnya dan yang tidak remed prnya kumpulkan ke depan." Berthold memberi intruksi.

"Periksa semuanya, skornya dijumlah lalu dibagi 1,7 dikali 10. Kemudian kumpulkan yang dan kalian jika ingin ke toilet atau ke sanggar bioleh. Saya mau menunggu yang remed." Jelas Berthold.

"Annie, aku nitip _charge_ handphone boleh?" tanya Armin.

"Mana?"

"Ini." Armin memberi hp lumpia(2) ke Annie untuk di isi batrenya.

* * *

"Bendahara nanti kamu fotokopi dari halaman 3 sampai 32 tappi kalau mau buat latihan, halaman 33 boleh kamu fotokopi juga."

"Iya, Ibu Ymir."

"Armin. Berapa banyak?" tanya Connie.

"Satu bab." Jawab Armin singkat.

"Eh, pakai uang kas aja." Sasha ikutan komentar.

"EH UANG KAS AJA PADA MALAS BAYAR! MAU FOTOKOPI BAYARNYA PAKE APA?" Armin emosi.

"Memangnya uang kas abis?" tanya Sasha.

"Masih ada sih tapi,–"

"Kalau begitu buat apa uang kas kalau cuma dikumpulin tapi tidak pernah dipakai?" tanya Connie.

"HEI KALIAN SAJA PADA BAYAR SAMPAI BULAN JULI! ITU SAJA BELUM LUNAS BULAN JULI! PADA MASIH MAU BERKILAH?"

"Coba mana aku mau liat berapa sih uang kasnya?" tanya Sasha.

"INI BUKUNYA KALAU MAU LIAT." Armin melempar buku uang kasnya ke meja Sasha. Sebelumnya uang dan catatan note belanjaan di singkirkan dulu.

'_Lebih baik aku diem saja dulu susah ngomong sama orang seperti baik ngalah. Aku sudah dewasa, tidak perlu layani percakapan ini nanti ribet urusannya.' _Armin lagi berbicara dalam hati sambil membuang nafas.

"Armin, bukunya fotokopi sekarag saja. Saya mau pakai untuk saya mengajar nanti kamu perbayak saja." Jelas Ymir.

Armin yang mendengarnya langsung jalan dan menfotokopikan buku LKS tersebut dan berlama-lama di tempat fotokopi sambil menunggu bukunya di fotokopi.

"Pak fotokopi dari halaman 3 sampai 33 ya." Armin menjelaskan.

"Berapa banyak?" tanya si perugasnya.

"Satu."

"Oke, kamu duduk dulu saja. Di sana ada kursi."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih enak berdiri dari pada duduk diam tidak melakukan sesuatu. Kalau berdiri bisa jalan ke mana saja." Jelas Armin sambil tersenyum.

Petugasn tersebut hanya manggut dan melaksanakan tugasnya menfotokopi buku LKS PKN.

"Oya dik, gurunya siapa yang ngajar PKN?"

"Ibu Ymir."

"Ini dik sudah."

"Jadi berapa pak?"

"Rp 4.500,-"

"Kalau begitu di perbanyak saja lagi."

"Berapa banyak?"

"22 kali. Oh iya nanti sekalian buatin bon ya pak, yang ini juga masukin."

"Oke, kamu ambil pulang sekolah aja."

"Iya."

Setelah selesai di fotokopi, Armin balik ke kelas. Dan mendapati kelasnya ramai. Bisa di lihat murid-murid yang berisik dan ribut dengan temannya yang mengabaikan gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan.

Bakan ada yang asik main letop, ada yang blackberry masenger, bahkan gosip.

"Sudah di fotokopi?" tanya Ymir.

"Sudah dan sekarang sedang diperbanyak."

"Oke kalau begitu. Anak-anak pelajarannya cukup sampai di sini. Kita lanjut minggu depan." Ibu Ymir memberi perintah.

"Iya, bu." Jawab serempak.

'_kalau ini saja kompak bukan main. Dasar kalian ini Cuma bisa ngomong doang.'_ Armin ngedumel dalam hati.

"Ayo piket, piket! Yang lain beresin kabel rol, buku, meja dan bangku naikin ke atas meja. Jangan lupa hp yang masih di colokin ke stop kontak cabut dan kolong meja jangan taruh sampah." Annie berbicara memperingatkan.

* * *

Armin kembali melihat tempat fotokopi ramai dengan anak-anak yang mau fotokoppi dan jilid.

"Pak Ini saya masukin fotokopi ini."

"Berepa banyak?"

"22 kali saja. Oya, ini masuk ke foto kopi yang tadi Pkn ya."

"Iya."

"Saya permisi dulu ya pak."

"Belajar yang rajin."

Armin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum manis. Dan kabur dari TKP menuju Lab. Komputer.

* * *

"Annie, aku bingung ini."

"Bingung kenapa Armin?" yanya Annie lagi.

"Aku banyak filem bagus tapi melihat kondisi aku yang sekarang untuk menyelasikan download filem itu membutuhkan kuota yang banyak." Armin mengeluarkan keluh kesanhya.

"Hmm, hapus aja yang belum tamat dan lalu linknya keburu mati." Annie memberi solusi.

"Tapi filemnya bagus gimana ini?" tanya Armin lagi.

"Yang sabar ya."Annie hanya bisa menyemangati Armin.

Tak lama kemudian Jean guru komputer mereka masuk.

"Anak-anak power point kalian sudah selesai belum? Yang sudah selesai kirim ke e-mail bapak. Atau dari FD kalian juga boleh asal tidak ada virus."

"Pak, tidak usah pakai filem ya ribet." Annie memberi masukan.

"Ya seterah kalian aja de." Jawab Bapak Jean.

"Kalau begitu saya kumpulin ini."

"Kamu sudah selesai?"

"Belum."

"Kalau belum, kenapa kamu kumpulin?"

"IIIIHHHHH, bapak sudah tau saya mau kumpulin yang bearti saya sudah selesai kenapa masih bertanya seperti orang bodoh seperti itu sih pak." Annie sebel.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Ada yang lain? Minggu depan presentasikan ya."

"Iya pak."

"Ya sudah kalian boleh pulang."

Anak-anak langsung menyerbu tas mereka masing-masing dan pulang.

* * *

"Pak masih lama ya?"

"Tunggu ya de, ini lagi steplesin."

Satu jam kemudian.

"Ini fotokopi Pkn dan Bahasa Inggrisnya."

"jadi berapa?"

"Rp.121.500,-"

"Ini uangnya. Oya pak, bonnya mana?"

"Pakai bon ya?"

"Iya nanti saya pembukuan pengeluaran kasnya gimana?"

"Ya sudah tunggu sebentar ya."

Petugas fotokopi tersebut membuatkan Bon untuk Armin. Tidak lama kemudian Annie dan Reiner lewat.

"Armin, kamu lagi apa?"

"Ah Reiner, aku lagi fotokopi untuk satu kelas. Mumpung kalian berdua lagi di sini. Sekalian saja kalian ambil dulu untuk kalian."

"Gila banyak bener. Titip dulu aja." Reiner memberi usul.

"Tidak usah, biar aku bawa pulang."

"Tapi berat Armin. Coba motor Reiner makir di sini. Nanti taruh di motor Reiner." Reiner memberi usul.

"Oya kamu habis berapa duit?" tanya Annie.

"Rp 121.500,-"

"Mahal juga ya." Rener komentar.

"Oya tadi Armin di keroyok satu kelas sih." Annie teringat kejadian di kelas.

"Untung uang kas sisa kelas 2 masih ada. Coba kalau uang kelas 2 tidak ada sisa, mau bayar pakai apa coba." Armin mulai sedikit sebal lagi.

"Besok aku bantu tarikin uang kasnya." Annie memberi antuan.

"Terima kasih Annie." Armin tersenyum tulus.

"Armin kamu jadi bendahara sama siapa?" tanya Reiner.

"Sama Marco."

"Tumben, tadi dikroyok di kelas kamu diam saja?" Annie bertanya heran.

"Oh itu, percuma saja berbicara pada mereka yang tidak tahu malu. Uang kas belum bayar aja sudah besar mulut." Armin mulai emosi lagi.

"Tenang Armin. Nanti kita bantu." Reiner yang peka langsung menenangkan Armin.

"Sudah mau hujan pulang yuk." Ajak Annie.

"Ade ini bonnya." Petugas fotokopi memberikan bonnya ke Armin.

"Armin, aku mau memberimu pujian." Reiner berbicara ke Armin.

"Kamu hebat ya bisa mengendalikan emosi kamu, sehingga orang lain tidak tau perasaan kamu sebenarnya." Reiner berkomentar terus terang.

"Iya bahkan ekspresi kamu saat masuk datar banget. Sampai anak-anak yang lain pada takut sama kamu." Annie menambahkan.

Armin hanya diam mendadak dan hanya tersenyum getir.

"Ya sudah sampai besok lagi."

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang Armin sangat lelah karena beban tasnya di taruh pada bahu kanan dan tangan kanannya kebetulan memegan tas berisi fotokopian. Sudah begitu berdiri terus dalam kendaraan angkutan umum itu.

Sampai di rumah, Armin merasakan baha kanannya seperti terbakar dan lehernya sakit sekali.

Armin memutuskan untuk tidur siang dan berakhir dengan kaki tidak bisa bergerak setalah bangun.

* * *

Ke esokkan harinya Armin pergi ke ruang guru dan menemui wali kelas mereka, Shardis.

"Ada apa Armin?"

"Benigini pak, saya mau mengundurkan diri dari jabatan saya sebagai bendahara kelas." Jelas Armin atas tujuannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shardis.

"Saya sebagai murid banyak tugas yang belum selesai."

"Makanya tugas jangan di tumpuk." Jawab Shardis enteng.

"Selain itu tugas saya bukan hanya mengurus uang kas saja. Tiap hari tugas di kasih terus menerus digilir tapi daya tahan ingatan seseorang tidak pernah sempurna dan saya juga ada pekerjaan. Walaupun tidak menghasilkan uang tapi menghasilkan ilmu sosial dan pengalaman berharga serta teman baru yang berbagai macam karakter." Armin terus bersikuku dengan pengunduran dirinya.

"Apa pekerjaan kamu? Apa sebegitu pentingnya pekerjaan kamu?" tanya Shardis.

"Penulis di Fanfiction. Ya, walaupun bagi orang kebanyakan tidak penting. Bagi saya ini cukup penting. Saya bisa merasakan rasanya menulis itu seperti apa, penyakit yang mereka derita itu seperti apa. Caranya mengatasi para review yang menjadi haters bagaimana." Jelas Armin.

"Apa sekolah tidak penting untukmu?" tanya Shardis lagi.

"Penting. Tapi sayangnya minat saya sudah tidak ada. Sudah habis di kelas 2 kemarin. Tapi saya sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk lulus dengan hasil yang maksimal dan bagus." Armimn menjawab dengan Antusias.

"Setelah keluar dari sini kamu mau ngapaian?" tanya Shardis lagi.

"Saya ingin mengambil Sastra Jepang."

"Baik, saya kabulkan pengunduran diri kamu sebagai bendahara. Jadi bawa kemari buku dan ungnya biar besok Bapak putuskan dengan yang lain."

"Iya." Armin semangat dan menganggukan kepala. Kemudian dia berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil buku kas.

Temen lain yang melihat hal ini bertanya dan di cuekin oleh Armin. Armin segera kembali ke ruang guru dan memberikan buku kasnya ke gurunya.

Lepas sudah beban Armin sedikit.

**FIN**

* * *

Ini dia challenge untuk Cherry-Sakura05.

Jika ada kesalahan dalam EYD saya perbaiki nanti setelah ujian semester yang bearti bulan Desember.

Dalam Word sudah bagus sudah di cek berulang kali tanpa tidur.

Berhubung kita masukin ke fanfiction yang berarti berubah semua formatnya maka settingannya kadang suka gak beres. Sudah di format seperti ini tanpa cacat, eh malah cacat pas dipublish. Jadi maaf ya.

Kemudian senang sih ada yang komentar. Tapi kalau komentarnya seperti yang saya peringatakan di warning rasanya gimana gitu. Jadinya saya menganggap bahwa warning yang saya berikan tidak di baca. dan percuma sayaberikan.

Ini pengelaman saya pribadi.

Seharusnya yang keesokan harinya sekarang, malah tidak jadi karena aku sakit. Jadinya kamis baru bisa. Berhubung dari om Dokternya membuat surat sakit 2 hari tidak masuk.

Aku tidak memasukkan semuanya loh seperti membangunkan adik aku dan pikiran apa saja yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikiran saat pulang sekolah, tidak aku masukan.

Semoga aja kejadian di keesokan harinya seperti Armin terjadi pada aku saat masuk nanti.

Aku sudah muak menjadi bendahara. Aku sudah bulat pengen berhenti. Mereka telah menganggap rendah sih uang kas. Padahal sebulan Rp 15.000,-/bulan dan ini sampai desember nanti yang dicicil Rp 500,-/hari. Ini sudah termasuk murah loh. Tapi mereka emang pelit sih. Tiak salah guru-guru bilang murid di sekolah aku pelit. Aku juga termasuk pelit juga kalau dilihat-lihat.

Aku bukannya menjelekan kelas aku. tapi ini kenyataan. (sekolah aku bisa dibilang pelit anak-anaknya termasuk aku.)

Sekali lagi manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, makanya ada kekurangan.

Karena saya lagi emosi sekalian lagi saya mau mengutarakan di sini saja.

Padahal wakil kepala sekolah bagian kurikulum itu dari jurusan aku. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa mempertahankan jurusannya sendiri. Bayangin aja aku kesel bukan main dengan ujian TOEIC.

UPW (Usaha Perjalanan Wisata) dan AP (Akomodasi Perhotelan) semua anak ikut ujian tersebut. Oke UPW hanya 1 kelas, sedangkan AP 3 kelas. Mereka semua ikut. Sedangkan jurusan yang di pandang _sebelah mata_ seperti busana butik (jurusan saya) terdapat 2 kelas yang ikut 8 anak dari kelas aku saja. Dari kelas sebelah aku tidak tahu. Sedangkan kecantikan (kulit 1 kelas dan rambut 1 kelas) hanya 2 anak saja.

Katanya sih karena busana dan kecantikan tidak begitu penting ikut ujian ini. Hei saya sebagai murid sakit hati di bilang begitu. Saya kasih bocoran ya untuk anak kelas 3 SMK yang ujiannya mata pelajarannya setingkat Pariwisata yang bearti paling bawah peringkat kesulitannya, Bahasa Inggris ujiannya diambil dari TOEIC. Kalau yang lain mungkin sama tapi tingkat kesulitan kalian diatas pariwisata. ini buat UNAS LOH !

Intinya Pariwisata di bawah de tingkat kesulitannya. Padahal aku dapet bocoran kalau kelas AP kurang bagus bahasa Inggrisnya dibandingkan dengan busana dan jurusan kecantikan.

Rencana lagi saya mau berhenti dari Sie. Acara dan fokus ke Sie. Undangan untuk Peragaan Busana kelulusan saya. Pasti pada bertanya.

Saya dari jurusan Busana Butik otomatis membuat pakaian dan harus di tampilkan ke orang tua, ini loh hasil karya anaknya. Anaknya kreatif dan sebagainya. Makanya sibuk luar biasa dan kemungkinan **Hiatus mulai JANUARI.**

Ngomongin niat. saya emang sudah tidak niatd dengan sekolah saya. Tapi saya ingin lulus dan mengganti ke sastra jepang. kalo gk dapet DKV. dan kalau gk dapet lagi ambil busana butik.

Perasaan saya lega setelah buat fic di atas. Kejadiannya senin tanggal 7 Oktober 2013. Tadinya mau yang pengalaman saat beli hp tapi tidak jadi.

* * *

Saya ingin meminta **maaf** jika ada yang tersakiti di sini. Belakangan ini saya jadi sering sensi. Makanya jadi marah bawahannya. Saya tipe orang terbuka menerima hal lain dan terus terang serta pendengar yang baik. Saya tipe introvert dan susah bergaul. Saya juga cablak dan tidak sabaran. Jadi jangan sakit hati atau tersinggung ya. kalau iya langsung dibicarakan langsung aja. Sekian sekali lagi saya **minta maaf kalau menyinggung. **belakangan ini saya **sedikit sensi **dengan **sekitar saya**. ya sekali lagi karena Tugas.

* * *

Note :

1. anda bisa liat fic ceroboh angkutan apa yang saya gunakan. Jauhnya dari perbatasan Tanggerang dengan Menceng (lebih dikenal Tegal Alur atau Kalideres atau Bandara.) ke pasar baru.

2. lumpia plesetan dari Lumia. Ya hp aku yang nexian di copet bulan mei lalu dan butuh pengorbanan dan kesabaran ekstra untuk membeli hp nokia lumia ini. Serinya Lumia 920.

* * *

P.s: saya rencana pribadi mau kembali ke fandom awal ingin mempersembahkan stu buah fic nista di sana. Jangan lupa untuk mampir ya.

* * *

Berniat Review?


End file.
